


Boiling Point

by fieryhotaru



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Candles, Cock Rings, Costumes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Romance, Rubber, S&M, Sexual Content, Shounen-ai, Slingphries, Smut, Wax Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: All the girls love Eric, and lately that fact is kind of pissing Alan off, leading him to his boiling point. Eric/Alan I don't own Kuroshitsuji.





	Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackButlerFan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButlerFan13/gifts).



Boiling Point

:::

Alan looked over some files at his desk, trying not to focus at the girl at Eric’s office door, who was flirting with him even though she should be giving him paperwork and leaving. She leaned against the door frame in a sexy pose, laughing at whatever Eric was saying. Alan couldn’t see his boyfriend from where he sat, but he was hoping he’d put a lid on it soon (it had been five minutes). Finally, the woman left, not forgetting to wiggle her ass as she went. Alan sighed and got back to work.

Alan shouldn’t have been surprised; this kind of thing happened quite often. Eric was a devilishly handsome man with a sexy Scottish accent and smile, not to mention his great personality and sense of humor, so naturally he attracted many people, especially women. That’s why Alan thought the blonde man was straight all these years. The brunette was sure Eric was being faithful to him, except for the occasional flirting (Alan allowed it to a degree), so why was he so pissed off about it all of a sudden? Well, something happened last weekend at Ronald’s party at the pub, something that he couldn’t take his mind off of…

::: Eight days ago :::

“Alan, I dinnae you drink.” Eric said when Alan ordered a beer. They had been invited to another one of Ron’s parties and Alan reluctantly said yes for the first time ever. It was in a pub in London, and he invited everyone he could from the Dispatch. The couple sat at a booth.

“I don’t exactly call it drinking since it’s just one. I don’t drink till I get sick like most people here seem to do.” The smaller reaper explained, giving Eric a funny look as if to say, ‘I mean you’.

“Ha, it takes a lot ta get me pished. I’m practically immune to the stuff.” Their drinks arrived. “Havenae cowked in years.”

“I never understood why people love to get hangovers.” Alan said, taking a small swig. “Who the hell wants to be sick like that?”

“Hey, you two!” Ron came up to Alan and Eric with a bottle in his hand, already on the road to drunkenness. “Having fun?”

“Yes, thank you.” Alan half-lied. This sort of party with loud music, bad singing and dancing, and make-out sessions in the corner just wasn’t his thing.

“Ya always pick the best bars, lad.” Eric clinked his beer with Ronald’s. “And the best part is, we don’ have ta fight over girls anymore.”

“Cheers to that!” Ron laughed. “But I’m happy for you guys, really. See you later!” He immediately went to chat up a girl from the receptionist department.

“And I’m happy too.” Eric smiled at his lover.

“Aw, Eric…” The brunette blushed.

“Hey, you. It’s been a while.” Alan heard a sultry female voice behind him. Eric’s eyes went wide and Alan turned to see who it was, some curvy, beautiful blonde woman whose name he did not know. She sauntered up to Eric.

“H-Hey, Sophia.” The Scotsman grinned awkwardly. The woman slid into the booth and sat on Eric’s lap, wrapping her long-nailed fingers around his broad shoulders.

“You miss me?” Sophia said before crashing her plump lips onto his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. All that had only happened in a span of seconds, but to Alan, it felt like a century. Eric, after a brief state of shock, pushed the girl away gently though she still sat on his lap. “What?”

“Sophia, this is Alan.” Eric was scared to see what kind of look his lover would have on his face after that display, and he wasn’t disappointed. If looks could kill, Alan’s surprised and vicious eyes would have cut them both to pieces. “He’s my boyfriend.” She continued to sit there, looking between the two, quite confused.

“Pleasure to meet you, Sophia.” Alan, though beside himself internally, stood up and offered to shake hands with her.

“Oh, uh, whoops.” She seemed disgusted with Alan as she moved off of Eric, straightening out her dress and fixing her makeup, completely ignoring Alan’s friendliness. “Never mind, I’ll just find someone else.” She sauntered off. The couple looked at each other in disbelief.

“Um, you have lipstick all over your mouth.” Alan pointed at Eric’s lips and twirled his finger around.

“Shite.” The older reaper pulled out a handkerchief and furiously wiped his mouth. “I am SO sorry about that, Alan.”

“It’s not your fault, but thank you.” Alan took a bigger drink this time, starting to understand why people get drunk. “She is a straight-up bitch.” Eric burst out laughing.

“Aye, she hates who she hates, and conversation isnae her strong suit.”

“But sex is?”

“I used her for a good romp every now and again.” Eric finished cleaning his lips. “Till I started ta see you underneath me instead o’ her or anybody else.”

“Oh, really?” Alan blushed again.

“I had a problem.” Eric smirked. “Called it the ‘Humphries Disease.’” They laughed. “Did I get it all?”

“Hm…” Alan leaned forward to check. “There’s still some right here.”

“How ‘bout ye come over here and clean it for me?” Eric smirked. “And then help me get rid of this nasty taste in my mouth?”

“Hmph, I suppose I will.” Alan slid out of his side of the booth and took Sophia’s place in Eric’s lap (glad to feel no hardness there… yet), wiping off the rest of the lipstick before snogging him senseless.

::: Back to the present :::

Alan barely remembers anything after that since he actually proceeded to get very drunk and had to be carried home by Eric before passing out and waking up the next morning puking his guts out. It was then he remembered why he hated drinking in the first place and vowed never to do it again; though he wishes he could have forgotten the image of Sophia kissing his boyfriend which is why he drank so much in the first place! 

He moaned and put his head in his hands, getting a headache just thinking about it. He had been feeling weird about it all week and now this other girl brought him to his boiling point. He usually thought Eric flirting with others was cute and didn’t mind it, but now… he just didn’t feel like himself. _Maybe…_ Alan thought. _This is the perfect excuse to try… that. It might help get this anger out of my system._

He was thinking about trying BDSM with Eric. They had done it before, with Eric being the one in charge, but now Alan wanted a turn. He’s read up on it since then and discovered many new things they could do, and even got the balls to go shopping at a BDSM store on his day off a long while ago. But was he really going to put on that outfit and use those tools?

Eric came out of his office and looked over at his lover. The brunette pretended like he didn’t notice or see that whole session with the girl. “Hey, Alan. Ready ta go home?”

“Oh, yes.” Alan didn’t realize it was the end of the shift. He quickly gathered his files and put them away sloppily.

“Are ya alright, love?” Eric asked, walking up to him.

“Yes, just fine.” Alan smiled. “Although, I’m not sure you will be.”

“Uh, what?” The Scotsman saw an evil grin on Alan’s face.

“Let’s just go home.” Alan turned the smile into a creepy one as he walked past Eric to the door.

:::

There was weird silence until they got to their flat. Alan locked the door behind them loudly. “So, uh… what exactly did ya mean by…?” Eric was interrupted by Alan’s finger in front of his face.

“Go to the bedroom, take off your clothes, and get out the handcuffs and riding crop.” The shorter man looked at his mate. “You remember where they are, yes?”

“Oh. Oh! Aye!” Eric realized what was going on and happily played along.

“Good. I need to get ready in the meantime. I’ll meet with you shortly.” Alan watched Eric practically run to the bedroom, shutting the door. Alan took a deep breath, and went to the broom closet where he hid his purchases from the shop. He shuffled through the bag they were in and pulled out his costume, the shorts being way smaller than he remembered. He blushed furiously, telling himself that he was going to be in charge and needed to keep a stiff upper lip. He took off his clothes and put on the costume: a pair of rubber boy shorts with a zipper down the back, Y-shaped leather suspenders and a peaked cap, all black in color. He grabbed his other items: a leather cock ring (large), a wooden paddle and two blue jar candles. He took another deep breath before entering the bedroom slowly.

“Alan?” Eric turned to see his gorgeous lover leaning on the doorframe sensually in the sexiest outfit ever, and he almost passed out from shock. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “I… I guess I’m the one gettin’ handcuffed, huh?” He already had them set up to the headboard.

“No shit.” Alan got into character. “Get on the bed and put your arms up.”

“Yes… sir.” The blonde man smiled like a little kid at the candy store as he did what he was told. Alan put his things down on the nightstand before securing Eric’s wrists in the cuffs. Alan looked so hot; that hat looked so good on him, his cute nipples slightly touching the suspenders, and those tight shorts… fuck he wanted him to turn around so he could see that ass… “Alan- uh, I mean sir, could ya tell me why I’m bein’ punished? I might have an idea but…”

“You’ll know when I tell you the safe word.” The brunette opened the drawer and took out some matches. “It’s ‘Sophia’.”

“That’s what I thought.” Eric shook his head. “I knew that was still botherin’ ya.”

“It’s not just that.” Alan lit the candles. “Because you like men and women and attract plenty of both, I feel like I have way more competition than the average lover.”

“But Alan, ya know that I…”

“Quiet.” Alan picked up the cock ring. “I’m aware of your faithfulness, and I allow some flirting because I think it’s cute. It’s just… who knows what the future could bring. Could someone else steal you away from me? Could a past lover come back to haunt us just like last week? Who knows.”

“I know.” The older reaper said seriously. “I’ll never leave ya, Alan. Ever.”

“You can’t promise that, but… thank you for the sentiment.” The younger man smiled. “Now then, consider this session an example of what I would do to you if you ever cheated on me, except then it would be nigh enjoyable.” He went to put the cock ring on Eric’s already hardening dick, slipping it over and tightening it around his dick and testicles. Eric groaned in discomfort. “Does it hurt too much?”

“No… it’s fine.” The blonde said through gritted teeth.

“Good.” Alan grinned. “Now then, you whipped me with this last time.” He picked up the riding crop. “But, I think you can handle something like this.” He also picked up the wooden paddle. “Covers more ground.”

“I can take it, sir.” Eric said with confidence.

“If not, you can always pussy out and go for the riding crop.” Alan laughed, throwing the crop on the floor. “You also gave me a number of lashes, but I think I’ll just go until my arm gets tired.”

“Oh, Alan… OW!” Eric was whacked on the chest with the paddle.

“Mr. Humphries or sir.” The smaller reaper pulled the paddle back, holding it over his shoulder like Eric usually does with his Deathscythe. “Now, just relax.” He snickered before paddling his lover’s chest and abs, making the skin nice, red and sensitive. Eric winced and hissed in pain but also laughed disbelievingly. After quite a while, Alan ordered him to turn over, and started paddling his ass, making the perfect whacking sound.

“AH! Fuck!” Eric hung his head between his arms, so turned on by the pain that his partner inflicted on him, yet frustrated by the tight cock ring. He knew he was going to be holding out for a while. “Aargh…” He was hit on the thighs hard, and the last three on his ass stung the most. “Nngh!”

“Well, that was cathartic.” Alan set the paddle to the side. “You can turn around, now.”

“Aye, sir.” Eric flipped over on his back again, looking down at his reddened body and wondered what was next. He switched his gaze to his boyfriend, who was now picking up the jar candle… “Oh God.”

“So you figured out that these weren’t just for ambience.” Alan grinned. “A little too late, I’m afraid. Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing. Now, try not to thrash about too much.” He held the candle over Eric’s stomach and tilted it very, very slowly as Eric watched the blue wax pool at the edge of the glass jar before finally dripping onto his belly button, sizzling on his flesh.

“AAAH!” Eric yelled in pain from the heat, flexing his stomach muscles and curling his toes in.

“Wow.” The younger reaper was intrigued by the reaction, and the way the wax hardened on Eric’s body and molded to his cut abdominals. He touched it with his free hand. “It cools off quickly, at least. It kind of looks like Roman armor.” He snickered before pouring more wax on the blonde man’s chest.

“FUCK!” Even though it cooled off quickly, it still hurt like hell on first contact. Eric tensed again, balling up his fists. Alan watched the blue wax harden on his lover’s ripped pectorals, accidentally getting some on his nipples, but it didn’t seem to bother Eric any more than it did the rest of his skin. He ran out of wax with this candle and blew it out, the room smelling like smoke as it billowed from the wick. He picked up the next candle and climbed on the bed between Eric’s long legs. “A-Al… Mr. Humphries…”

“You don’t get off by correcting yourself.” Alan smacked Eric’s thigh with his free hand.

“Sorry, sir.” Eric just couldn’t help but smirk; he truly was enjoying this.

“There you go, smiling again. Everything’s funny to you, isn’t it?” The brunette tilted the wax over Eric’s cock. Eric’s eyes widened in fear and wiped the smirk off his face.

“No, please don’t do that. I could get burned there!” The older man pleaded, but Alan kept tilting. “Mr. Humphries!”

“Kidding!” Alan stopped and smiled. “Ha, you should have seen your face!”

“Sh-Shite…” Eric relaxed, letting out some nervous snickers. “AAH!” The relief was short-lived as he felt hot wax sizzle on his right thigh, then the left, luckily missing his penis. “Ya got me.”

“Lift your legs up.” Alan ordered. Eric slowly did as he was told, lifting his legs and making a right angle with his body. Alan poured the rest of the wax down Eric’s thighs and ass-cheeks, seeing it drip and harden. Eric was groaning, out of breath and sweaty, but kept his legs up until Alan told him he could put them down. “Relax now, darling. That was the fun part.” He said nonchalantly. “I don’t think you’re going to like this.” He reached to switch the candle with the lubricant, reminding Eric of the sexy outfit.

“You’re not gonna fuck me, are ya?” The Scotsman asked hoarsely.

“No, but I am going to finger you.” Alan slightly loosened the ring. “I hope that’s alright.”

“It’s more than alright.” Eric said. “Ya look absolutely stunning, by the way.”

“So do you.” Alan dripped some lube on Eric’s cock, which was slightly warm because it was resting next to the candles a moment ago. He then stroked his partner’s dick with both hands, massaging it well.

“Ooo…” Eric craned his head back as he moaned in ecstasy.

“How’s it feel with the ring?” Alan asked, speeding up his hands.

“Feels good… but numb.” The older man answered. Alan fondled Eric’s balls as well, the hand-job feeling so amazing after being tortured; so far nothing to be worried about. The brunette then rubbed his finger on Eric’s hole, warning him before slipping his finger inside. “Shite…” The Scotsman had this done to him before so it was no surprise, and he knew it was going to feel good in a second… “AH! Ah…” His prostate was found and he arched up into Alan’s talented hands, begging for more until he came. Still, that thing that Alan said earlier was haunting him, that he wasn’t going to like this… “Mr. Humphries, almost there…” He was so close, until Alan suddenly stopped, tightening his grip at the base of Eric’s cock and pulling his finger out. “No! No… dammit… fuck…” His orgasm was denied and now he was backed up.

“How did that feel?” Alan asked, seeing the discomfort on Eric’s face.

“Fuckin’ horrible.” He panted.

“And just think… if you ever hurt me it would be a thousand times worse.” The younger reaper straddled Eric’s sides and leaned down so they were face-to-face. “I hope we understand each other now.”

“I’ve always understood ya, sir.” Eric kissed his lover the best he could with his restraints. “I’ll never cheat on ya, lie to ya, beat ya, or hurt ya in any way. I love ya so much… please believe me.”

“I believe you.” Alan smiled, kissing him back with vigor. “I love you.”

“I love ya too, A-…”

“Go on, say it.”

“Alan.” Eric smiled.

“Gotcha.” Alan said before grabbing the paddle and whacking him on the chest, scattering pieces of wax everywhere. He laughed.

“Ow, ya little dobber!” Eric smirked anyway. “Ya have ta let me pleasure ye, Mr. Humphries.”

“Right.” Alan put the paddle down. “How about… you lick my asshole?”

“Absolutely.” The blonde man nodded. Alan turned around and unzipped the tight pants, exposing his crack. He scooched back until he felt Eric slick his tongue between his cheeks, swirling it around his hole. He wasn’t shy about it at all.

“Ooo!” The smaller man pulled his cheeks apart with his hands so Eric had better access. He felt his partner’s tongue lap at his entrance, and then pushed it inside and placed his lips around it. “Mmnh…” Alan squeezed around Eric’s tongue. The older reaper made it nice and wet, making lewd sounds as he licked his entrance. “Oh God, Eric…” He pulled back and, having already oiled up his fingers, pushed two inside his hole, giving Eric quite a show.

“Oh fuck…” Eric liked the view, but wanted to touch him and be inside him so badly, to show him how much he loves him. Alan had three fingers inside himself now, keening softly. “How could I ever be with another again, someone as beautiful and excitin’ as ye?”

“Exciting, huh?” Alan repeated. He never thought of himself as exciting, but he guessed that changed after he met Eric. After all, he doesn’t think he’d be doing _this_ with just anyone. He finished fingering himself and crawled up a little so he could line up Eric’s cock with his entrance, guiding it inside with his hand. “Ah-hah…” He lowered onto it little by little slowly, squeezing every inch of the way until he was all the way down.

“Ah, _fuck_ yeah…” The blonde reaper growled as Alan teased him with his tight ass, figuring if he pushed up his hips he would get reprimanded for it and forced himself to hold still while Alan lowered himself down. Eric could see the younger man’s lithe back muscles tense and his head roll back in ecstasy. “Such an amazin’ view.”

“Oh Eric…” Alan couldn’t take it anymore and began pumping his hips up and down, reaching into his shorts and stroking his own hard cock. “Keep talking. Tell me how much you love me.”

“Words cannae explain.” The older reaper smiled. “I love ya so much, too much… you’re my whole life, my air… I cannae live without ya anymore. I’d… mmm… do anythin’ for ya, I’d even kill if ya asked me ta… anythin’ ta keep ya with me, forever…”

“Eric… Eric…!” Alan loved Eric’s words, stroking himself faster and pounding himself onto that huge cock. Eric decided it was okay to add his hips too, thrusting upwards and hitting the brunette’s prostate. “YAAH!” Alan screamed as he rode him faster and harder while Eric struck it every time…

“FUCK!” Eric came first. It was a lot more than usual because of his denial earlier, and the excess came out of Alan’s hole and messed up the shorts.

“ERIC!” Alan released next, all over his hand. He felt so full from all of the blonde man’s fluids. “Ooo… what a mess you made.” He looked at Eric over his shoulder, seeing the pieces of wax scattered around him and the bed and the semen dripping down his waist.

“That I made?” Eric and Alan grinned at each other. The younger reaper slid off of his partner’s dick and turned around, undoing the cuffs.

“You did such a good job, Eric… mmm!” As soon as his arms were free, the older reaper pulled Alan down for a devouring kiss, eating him alive. “Stop, you taste like ass… your Master commands it!”

“Uh-uh, game’s over when the cuffs are off.” Eric said but did stop kissing him, forgetting about licking his ass a bit ago. “I just love ya, Alan. I cannae get enough of ya.”

“I feel the same, Eric, about everything you said.” Alan smiled. “I love you, too.” They embraced each other tightly. “Now then, let’s clean up this mess.”

“Aye, Mr. Humphries.”

:::

**Author's Note:**

> Pished means drunk, cowk means vomit, and dobber means moron.
> 
> This is a gift for BlackButlerFan13! I hope you and everyone else enjoy these fics! Do R&R! Peace!
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
